Belonging to the Bride
by Eurythmatix
Summary: Someone's getting married to Hermione Granger. It has to be either Ron or Harry. But who is to become her husband on this glorious day? Who does she truly belong to?


**Author**: Janey

**Name of Story**: She Belongs To Me

**Plot**: Someone's getting married to Hermione Granger. It has to be either Ron or Harry. But who is to become her husband on this glorious day? Who does she truly belong to?

Might I add that I just wrote this so any spelling mistakes and grammar, I take the blame for.

oOoOoOoOoOo

He stood there feeling as if his knees were jelly and his body was encased in a freezer. Tugging at his tie knot, Harry tried to gulp down his nervousness only to feel that painful knot in his throat threatening to choke him.

His green moist eyes surveyed the congregation taking in Mrs. Weasley who was seated up front wearing a most tear gathering shocking red dress. Ginny Weasley was leaning forward beaming at him, her eyelashes fluttering every now and then as she appeared almost too pretty. And as for the others: well he couldn't care less about them.

'Calm down, mate', Ron urged from beside him and he turned to face his best friend who was also wearing a most elegant black tuxedo. 'I'm nervous too. It's normal for the Best Man to feel nervous as well.'

'I suppose', Harry said as his throat suddenly felt parched.

And then there was the fact that it was decidedly a small gathering. However, everyone in the church somehow felt like family to him. So why was he all of a sudden feeling so damn choked up in front of all of them? The occasion was a wedding. It was supposed to be a most happy and memorable thing for someone. And yet, Harry felt like shit. He knew people ought to be happy for this selected day. Everyone appeared happy but him. Even Ron was. Well Ron was supposed to be because he had been chosen to stand there in front of most men.

Looking over he was greeted by a beaming smile. That's right, best friend or not, Ron was always at his side. But where was Hermione? Where was the bride? Here stood the groom but where was she?

'She'll be here', Ron muttered nervously, 'I know she'll be here. She can't do this. She simply can't do this or else I'll go buggers.' And he himself reached up to feel his tie knot, attempting to pull at it. 'Where the fuck is she?'

'Calm down, mate', Harry said forcing a smile and he did crack one. 'It's a wedding.'

'I know, but where is she?' and he wiped his forehead feverishly. 'She can't embarrass us like this. I mean she has a knack of doing stupid things, doing stupid things brilliantly but to not show up today? That's absurd! Completely not okay.'

Harry decided to try to think of something else to allow the time to pass. His eyes rested on Ginny who was still gazing up at him, her eyes filled with love and sincerity. And it was then that he remembered the times they shared together. Her love was pure and divine, always fresh. And yet...yet he always felt somehow incomplete.

'Here she comes!' Ron whispered frantically and he slid his arm into Harry's then pulled him closer. 'She's here! Harry she's here!'

Harry peered down the aisle lined with flowers only to see a few heads bobbing from outside the archway near the exit. And then someone was coming into view as the person climbed the stairs. It was Leela Longbottom, Luna and Neville's daughter. She came flouncing up the stairs and unto the walkway in her small pink dress, her hair hanging like a blond curtain around her face. And she was smiling as her hand reached into the basket hooked around her arm. Taking a handful of flowers, she fluttered them unto the ground.

And then the organ began to play.

Ron's grip tightened as Teddy Lupin came striding behind Leela bearing the ring on a red satin cushion. And then she came into view.

Her dress was breathtaking for it shone radiantly white as she stepped forward towards them. Red satin was woven into the dress making her appear quite dazzling before them all and her face. Hermione's face was glowing with happiness and even though he could barely catch a shadow of it beneath the white lace veil, he knew that she was beaming. And all he wanted was for her to be happy. She was his best friend after all and this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

And it was then that his eyes rested on a certain individual sitting behind the congregation trying to conceal himself as much as possible. But could it be? As if sensing that Harry was looking in his direction, Snape looked up and actually smiled then his eyes flickered back to Hermione as she continued down the aisle in time with the 'Bridal March'.

'Wow!' Ron whispered. 'She looks so beautiful! I don't know but I'll remember her like this...beautiful forever, Harry.'

'I know, she does look stunning indeed', Harry said trying to sound normal for his voice was breaking up.

'Don't let go of my arm', Ron declared and Harry glanced at him smiling. 'I don't want to let go.'

'But you have to.' And Harry playfully punched him in his side. 'Let go.'

After a few seconds of not doing so, he felt Ron's grasp slacken and he extracted his arm. Smiling, Harry pushed Ron forward.

'Go on, go get the girl', he said teasingly. 'She loves you so much.'

'Don't play with me, mate', Ron said stepping back and blushing.

As Hermione came up to them, her eye fixed on Ron before she turned to Harry. They both smiled broadly at each other. And without sparing a second, she stepped in between the two of them, letting go of her father's arm.

'Shall we begin?' the Minister asked. 'Now we are gathered here to celebrate the unity of two special people...will the Bride and Groom step forward?'

Glancing at Harry, Ron stepped forward. Harry watched as he stepped up the stairs and unto the platform above. Beaming at him, Harry glanced at Hermione. She remained at his side and they both stepped forward, their fingers entwined with each others.

'Mr. Potter, you are a lucky man and Ms. Granger...you are an even luckier woman.'

And so he stood next to her, ready to dedicate his life to her.

**Writer's Note: Were you fooled as to who Hermione was marrying? That was my intention. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
